


On the Radio

by Legionnaire24601



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionnaire24601/pseuds/Legionnaire24601
Summary: It starts when the lights flicker. Not an uncommon occurrence. But then the alarm goes off. A changeling had pulled it in sheer panic as a large black troll crept out of the dark flickering hallway a bloodied sword in its hand.





	On the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is just to be safe.

It starts when the lights flicker. Not an uncommon occurrence. But then the alarm goes off. A changeling had pulled it in sheer panic as a large black troll crept out of the dark flickering hallway a bloodied sword in its hand. It takes very little time for them to register what is happening and soon the changelings that are now trapped within the Janus Order headquarters start screaming.

* * *

 

He has no idea how this happened or why.

The barricade behind him gives a terrible shudder and it takes all his self-control not to flinch.

They’re expecting answers that he cannot provide.

They stare at him. He opens his mouth, pauses, licks at his lips and tries again to say something, anything. But what can he tell them? This was not something he ever imagined he’d have to say.

“We are not getting out of here alive.” Otto says to them after a moment’s hesitation.

No one seems surprised. They’ve endured too much to be surprised anymore. They gaze back with quiet acceptance.

“Yet, we can still warn the others of Gunmar’s deceit if we send a warning signal.”

For a moment no one says anything. And then it’s Esmeralda (The real one, they checked this time) and five other changelings who volunteer to try to make it to the control room.

Otto stared at the flimsy barricade they’d managed to erect. The Great statue of Gunmar that had once stood proud in their headquarters was now barely holding its inspiration at bay.  It shakes violently.  

He wiped at his glasses, trying to steady his shaking hands before turning back to the others.  Armed with a few folding chairs, Fewer than fifty remained.

“Prepare to fight. We hold him off long enough for them to get the warning signal out, _Ja_?”

He had once hoped that his leadership would be the most successful, perhaps even, the longest running. Instead it takes five minutes for the remains of the Janus Order to be, literally, ripped apart in front of him.  He hopes five minutes is enough time for the others. Brain fogged from the back handed blow that had sent him into the wall, Otto can barely focus on the Black claws that scrape the ground in front of him.

“Did you really think you would win?”

“ _Nein_ , not really,” Otto wheezed before giving Gunmar a smile he hoped portrayed more confidence than he felt. “But that was never the point.”

“Are there others?”

As if in response the PA system goes off and Esmerelda’s voice is heard. Clear and Strong she sends out a warning that will be heard throughout the globe.

He giggled.

Enraged, Gunmar snarled. The Decimar Blade made its decent and Otto Scaarbach knew no more.

* * *

 

Out of the five of them, It is Esmeralda that makes it to the control room. She pushes aside the heavy tapestry as her other siblings are desperately fighting in front of the entrance against the Gumm-Gumm soldier that was trying to smash his way inside. Her hands are clenched tightly, so much so she fears they may crack, as she looks at the console systems and realizes to her horror that she has no idea how anything in this room works.  A violent snap tells her that another changeling has fallen. She’s running out of time. Looking at a set of flickering buttons, labeled, “Announcement systems”, Esmeralda pressed every single one hoping against all odds that she had somehow managed to press the right one.

Another set of screams.

Tightly closing her eyes, she leans in towards the Microphone and prays that she doesn’t sound as scared as she feels.

* * *

 

 

“Do you hear that?”

“I do.”

“It’s our private channels…. All of them.”

“Curious…Turn it up.”

A voice, Strong and firm, with the soft tilt of a Spanish accent emanates through.

“Warning, HQ Arcadia is under attack. Gunmar has betrayed us. I repeat Gunmar is attacking the Janus Order. DO NOT ATTEMPT CONTACT WITH GUNMAR. I REPEAT DO NOT-“The voice was cut off with pained yelp and then silence.

The radio went completely static.

Horrified, Walter and Nomura sat in silence, listening to the white noise from the radio.

Stricken, the two changelings looked at each other, determination on both their features.

“It’s time to return to Arcadia.”


End file.
